Doktor i Wariat wchodzą do baru
by BlindFaithfully
Summary: Poznajcie Haydena - Kuriera z dwójką kumpli, którzy jazgoczą mu dniami i nocami, który wie, że owi kumple to tylko jego halucynacja. Jedna z wielu. Czy sprawi, że Arcade Gannon stanie się takim wariatem, jak on? Czy sprawi, że Dzikie Pustkowia Mojave staną się jeszcze bardziej szalone, czy może zaprowadzi na nich porządek? A może odnajdzie swój rozum? M!Courier/Arcade.


Ok, więc postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił z Falloutem: New Vegas, jako że to moja (jedna z wielu) ulubionych gier. Jako, że polskiego slashu jest zbyt mało... Cóż, trzeba sprawić, by było go więcej.

Postaram się pisać jak najczęściej... ale nic nie obiecuję. Dużo roboty, dużo na głowie, mało czasu i częste zastoje twórcze robią swoje.

I tak: żebram o komentarze i tak dalej!

Arcane odstawił ciężką skrzynię na biurko i otarł ręką zroszone potem czoło. Nieubłagany upał na Pustkowiach tego dnia nadzwyczaj dawał mu popalić. Otworzywszy skrzynię, zaczął wyjmować z niej probówki wypełnione mętnym, zielonkawym płynem.

To nie tak, że Arcade był aspołeczny... no, może trochę. Po prostu ciągłe narzekanie pacjentów doprowadzało go do furii, poza tym - lata ukrywania jego... powiązań, sprawiły, że był bardziej niż ostrożny w doborze przyjaciół. I był zadowolony z tego, jak wygląda jego praca.

\- Arcade - usłyszał głos Julie, dobiegający zza grubej płachty materiału zasłaniającej wejście do namiotu, dającej mu ułudę prywatności.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał, odchylając się do tyłu i ściskając palcami skronie. Kiedy Julie coś od niego chciała... zawsze było to upierdliwe. Kiedy coś od niego chciała, zwracając się takim tonem - napiętym, niepewnym - zawsze było to niebezpieczne. Lub makabryczne.

\- Mamy... - zawahała się. - Pacjenta - powiedziała nieprzekonana.

\- To świetnie - powiedział. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz zamiaru zacząć przychodzić do mnie, kiedy tylko pojawi się ktoś nowy. Zedrzesz sobie buty - odparł, po czym wylał nieco preparatu na szkiełko podstawowe, po czym docisnął je nakrywkowym i włożył pod mikroskop.

\- Arcade, pójdziesz do niego - powiedziała Julie, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Gannon znieruchomiał. - Nie mam czasu sama się nim zająć. Nie odzywa się, nie chce współpracować, a King przysłał paru ludzi, muszę się z nimi rozmówić.

\- Wiem, że mój urok osobisty jest niezmierzony, ale jednak wolałbym nie onieśmielać naszego nowego gościa.

\- Arcade - powiedziała z naciskiem. Gannon przetarł twarz.

\- Dobrze - powiedział, zrezygnowany. - Ale jeśli rzuci się na mnie i zacznie obśliniać, ty płacisz za pralnię.

Mężczyzna, którym miał się zająć, siedział w odosobnionym kącie namiotu na zbitym z różnego rodzaju złomu krześle. Spod jego głębokiego kaptura było widać jedynie zarys twarzy. Gannon westchnął, wyszedł na chwilę z namiotu i przywołał gestem jednego z ochroniarzy, Eddiego.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co z nim? - zapytał go, gdy ten do niego podszedł. - Jest głuchy? Nie rozumie angielskiego? - Eddie pokręcił głową.

\- Dziwna sprawa z tym typem, doktorku - powiedział ochroniarz. - Przyprowadził go tu Stary Ben, mówił, że znalazł go przed bramą do Freeside. Wśród ośmiu trupów. Zalanego krwią, nie tylko ich, ale i swoją. Facet w ogóle nie kontaktuje, gada czasami sam do siebie, po angielsku, więc nie sądzę, żeby problemem był język. Pani Farkas chciała go przebadać, ale jak próbowała ściągnąć mu kaptur, to wyjął rewolwer i chciał do niej strzelać - powiedział. - Jak tylko odeszła, to spluwę schował, ale jak tylko ktoś sięgnął do tego cholernego kaptura, to się robił agresywny - ciągnął dalej Eddie.

\- Zabraliście mu broń? - zapytał. Ochroniarz gwizdnął przez zęby.

\- A byś tylko spróbował, doktorku! Własnymi zębami by ci pewnie tchawicę wyrwał!

Arcade zesztywniał. Miał zająć się wariatem z bronią w ręku, co więcej, nie miał opcji, żeby odmówić - Julie w życiu by mu tego nie wybaczyła.

Jego własne sumienie też.

Eddie poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- No, powodzenia, chłopie. Może tobie się uda, jak innym nie dało rady. Ty w końcu odstajesz trochę, nie?

Arcane upewnił się, że ma przy sobie swój pistolet plazmowy, po czym wrócił do pacjenta.

\- Nazywam się Arcade Gannon - powiedział powoli, próbując dojrzeć coś pod kapturem. - Możemy załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej? Wtedy i ty, i ja, wrócimy do swoich zajęć.

\- Wrócimy do naszych zajęć - powiedział zamyślony mężczyzna.

\- Tak, dokładnie - odparł cierpliwie Arcade, widząc postęp.

\- Damy mu zobaczyć? - rzucił mężczyzna w przestrzeń. - Wtedy wrócimy do swoich zajęć. Ale wrócimy szybciej.

\- Co?

\- Cicho! - warknął mężczyzna. - Czemu nie pójdziecie dręczyć tą paplaniną kogoś innego?

\- Zaraz, co się z tobą... - spróbował znowu Arcade.

\- Przywalę ci - warknął mężczyzna. Lekarz umilkł. - Wiem, że nie mogę ci przywalić! Jesteś głosem w mojej głowie. Przypomnę wam, że przystojniak przed nami coś od nas chciał.

Mężczyzna w końcu przestał mówić.

\- Słyszysz głosy? - zapytał Arcade po chwili martwej ciszy.

\- Tak - odparł mężczyzna.

\- Co ci mówią? Każą ci coś robić? Podają ci informacje?

\- Zazwyczaj się kłócimy - odparł pacjent. - Czasami na mnie wrzeszczą, a ja robię im na przekór, co zwykle nie kończy się dobrze, bo prawie zawsze mają racje. Prawy to ten smutas, ale rozsądny, tylko fiut straszny, ciągle mi mówi, że do niczego jestem, a Lewy lubi śpiewać, układa rymowanki i opowiada dowcipy. Ten za to jest pyskaty. Ale ja jestem bardziej, więc to nic.

\- Eee... Cóż... miło mi was poznać - powiedział nieco przerażony Arcade.

\- Spokojnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem pierdolnięty. Wiem, że jestem! Jak coś ci nie pasuje, to poszukaj sobie innej głowy, w której będziesz siedzieć.

\- Słyszałem, że jesteś ranny. - Musiał pozbyć się tego wariata. Jak najszybciej.

\- Ranny. Ja jestem ranny. Wy jesteście tylko głosami w mojej głowie. Nie możecie być ranni. Wy nawet nie istniejecie!

\- Jeżeli...

\- TO SIĘ ZAMKNIJCIE. - Chwila ciszy. - Och. W końcu.

Arcane potarł skronie.

\- Próbowałeś coś z nimi zrobić? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Tak. Dużo razy. Nic to nie dało. Terapie wstrząsowe, farmakologiczne, psychologiczne, nawet byłem u jakiegoś szamana. Od postrzału jest tylko gorzej... Prawie w ogóle się nie zamykają.

\- Cóż... bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu - powiedział Arcane. - W każdym razie, zostałem tu przysłany, żeby ci pomóc. Jesteś ranny, tak? Gdzie?

\- Szyja - odparł mężczyzna, nieznacznie prostując się na krześle. - Rana cięta.

\- Pokaż - powiedział Arcade, podchodząc bliżej. Być może jego ruch był zbyt gwałtowny, pomyślał, gdy w jego twarz wymierzony został Magnum .44. Uniósł dłonie, by pokazać, że nic w nich nie ma. - Chcę tylko obejrzeć ranę - powiedział ostrożnie. - Nie pomogę ci telepatycznie.

\- Tylko szyję - upewnił się mężczyzna.

\- Tak, tylko szyję. Chyba, że jesteś ranny gdzieś jeszcze.

Mężczyna schował rewolwer.

\- Chce zobaczyć tylko szyję - powiedział w zamyśleniu. - Nie, nie odstrzelimy mu głowy. Nic go to nie interesuje. Uciąć też nie możemy. No tak, fizycznie możemy, ale to moralnie by nie pykło.

Gannon czekał.

\- Jego to nie obchodzi. O imię nas przecież nawet nie zapytał, prawda? I nie będzie kazał odwijać bandaży, jestem pewien. Nie każesz odwijać bandaży, tak? - zwrócił się do lekarza.

\- O ile nie będą mi przeszkadzały w pracy, to nie - obiecał.

\- Pokażemy mu - zdecydował mężczyzna. - Zawsze, jeżeli palce go zaswędzą, możemy je uciąć, prawda? - mówiąc to, ściągnął powoli kaptur.

Cała jego twarz owinięta była bandażem, tak samo jak widoczny ponad wysokim kołnierzem fragment szyi. Bandaż był czysty i świeży, pomijając krew, która wylała się z rany, a zdążyła już zaschnąć.

Arcade powoli wyciągnął rękę i dotknął rany. Nie był przygotowany na to, że jego skóra napotka szorstkiego strupa.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział zamyślony. - Rana w tym miejscu... Powinieneś się wykrwawić. Poza tym, kiedy cię zraniono?

\- Ze dwie godziny temu - powiedział mężczyzna. Bandaże w miejscu jego ust poruszały się z każdym jego słowem. Na oczach miał ciemne okulary.

\- Nie powinno to tak wyglądać - powiedział blondyn, biorąc do ręki paczkę z gazą i miskę z ciepłą, czystą wodą. - Muszę odkleić bandaż od szyi - powiedział ostrożnie. - Nie masz... nie macie nic przeciwko?

Mężczyzna chwilę milczał.

\- Nie mamy - odparł powoli. - Ale bez gapienia się. Znaczy na ranę możesz, ale nie na skórę. Na skórę na ranie możesz. I wokół rany. Jak jakaś jest.

Facet miał irytującą tendencję do słowotoku.

Arcade zaczął powoli odklejać bandaż od zaschniętego stupa. Skóra pacjenta była pokryta bliznami, jednymi po ostrzach, innymi po kulach, oparzeniach...

\- Jasne, że szczypie - powiedział nagle pacjent. - Odrywa nam z tym bandażem strupa, który przyschnął. Nie, nie da się inaczej. Jesteś tylko głosem w mojej głowie, nie może cię nic boleć.

Arcade już prawie udało się zacząć typa ignorować. Prawie. Cienki strumyk krwi spłynął po wyeksponowanej skórze i zniknął pod wysokim kołnierzem czarnej skórzanej kurtki.

\- Och - mruknął Arcade, przypatrując się uważnie wkłuciom obok rany. - Ile stimów w to wpakowałeś?

\- Cztery super stimpaki - odparł pacjent. - Potem straciłem przytomność.

Arcade przyjrzał się ranie. Mimo to, leczyła się zbyt szybko - prawie widział, procesy zachodzące w zniszczonej tkance.

\- Masz jakieś implanty? Mutacje?

\- Tak. I... tak. Dużo.

\- Dużo których?

\- Których mamy dużo? Nie, nie ciebie pytam, drugiego pytam. Jednych i drugich? Drugich więcej? Doktorku, pamiętaj, zasada "nie kąp się w radioaktywnej wodzie" ma ręce i nogi. Moje stopy zostawiały świecące ślady przez dwa tygodnie, a nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, co zostawiałem po sobie w krzakach. To by mogło wyprzeć i NCR, i Legion! Na raz! Dzisiaj? Dzisiaj jeszcze chcesz postrzelać? No pójdziemy, no możemy - mamrotał dalej.

Arcade skończył obmywać ranę. Wyglądała w porządku, strup wydawał mu się nawet mniejszy, niż kiedy zaczynał.

\- No cóż, nic więcej raczej z tym nie powinienem robić. Wygląda na to, że lepiej jej bez szwów, niż z nimi.

Mężczyzna podniósł do gardła obleczoną w rękawicę rękę. Jego dłoń miała urwany mały palec. Nie odcięty - zwisały z niego ścięgna i strzępy mięsa.

\- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie mówiłeś o innych obrażeniach? - zapytał Gannon, dosyć zrezygnowanym tonem.

\- Będzie działał - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Jasne. W jaki sposób, skoro go nie masz? - Pacjent przyjrzał się ręce.

\- Jeszcze nie zaskoczyło po prostu - odparł. Arcade westchnął.

\- Daj mi rękę. Zrobię z tym porządek.

Arcade kończył szyć ranę, gdy nagle przez skórę przebiła... kość.

\- Co do cholery?! - wrzasnął, odskakując.

\- Odrasta - odparł mężczyzna. Arcade patrzył z fascynacją na powoli wyłaniający się jeden biały kłykieć, staw, potem drugi kłykieć, znowu staw, aż w końcu szkielet palca wyciągnął się całkowicie z dłoni, gdy najgrubsza z kości, ta przy samej dłoni, wyrosła jako ostatnia. Wyglądało to, jakby palec wysunął się z ukrytej szufladki wewnątrz ręki. Powoli, poczynając od najgrubszej kości, palec zaczął obrastać ścięgnami, a w końcu czerwoną, delikatną jeszcze skórą. Na końcu wytworzył się paznokieć.

\- Jak... - wykrztusił doktor. Pacjent wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jakoś tak. Zawsze tak się dzieje. Z palcem... z ręką, z nogą... Kręgosłup mi się zrósł... Kark, jak skręciłem, się naprawił...

Arcade milczał.

\- To... fascynujące. Twoja zdolność do regeneracji jest najbardziej zadziwiającą rzeczą, jaką widziałem w całym życiu! Gdyby tylko udało się wyizolować to, co odpowiedzialne jest za rozrost nowej tkanki... moglibyśmy otrzymać coś silniejszego nawet od stimpaków!

\- Eksperymenty - warknął pacjent, zrywając się na równe nogi i wyciągając Magnuma. - Znowu będą nas bić, przypalać, kłuć, szarpać, topić... Kroić i wypychać różnymi świństwami! Znowu będą nam coś wstrzykiwać! Wycinać organy! Nie! Zabijemy was prędzej, wszystkich zabijemy! Nie zamkniecie nas w akwarium! Nie zamkniecie MNIE w ciemnej celi! Nie samego! Nie włożycie nas do beczki z radioaktywnym... czymś!

Jego pistolet mierzył w głowę Arcade.

\- Spokojnie! - krzyknął lekarz, a jego ręce automatycznie wystrzeliły do góry. - Żadnych eksperymentów! Nic, obiecuję! Nawet cię nie dotknę, przysięgam!

Arcade Gannon był bardzo wysokim mężczyzną. Do tego postnuklearny świat nie pozwalał nawet naukowcom na zaniedbanie ich formy fizycznej. Jednak jego pacjent... był ogromny. Górował nad lekarzem o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów, co dawało mu ponad dwa metry wzrostu, do tego był szeroki w barkach i wspaniale umięśniony, co widać było nawet przez jego dosyć luźne, ciemne ubranie. Gannon obstawiał, że mężczyzna mógłby rozerwać go na strzępy gołymi rękami.

\- Po co chcesz tych eksperymentów? - pistolet został przytknięty do jego skroni. Arcade zacisnął oczy. - Co chcesz osiągnąć?! Kolejnego super-żołnierza?! Ja jestem porażką, chcecie ich więcej?!

\- Nie! Poczekaj, słuchaj... Nie! Nic nie chcę... kurwa... Spokojnie, dobrze? - spróbował powiedzieć opanowanym tonem.

Spróbujcie uspokoić kogoś, kto przystawia wam gnata do głowy!

\- Uspokój się. Nie miałem na myśli nic złego. Nie chcę przeprowadzać na tobie żadnych... eksperymentów, w porządku? Nic. Żadnych zastrzyków, bicia czy... innych tych rzeczy. Obiecuję, dobrze? Puścisz mnie teraz?

Pacjent znieruchomiał.

\- Nic nam nie chce zrobić - powiedział sam do siebie, czy może do głosów w swojej głowie.

\- Nic. Tylko pomóc - dodał cicho Arcade, modląc się w myślach, sam nie wiedząc, do kogo.

Mężczyzna chyba na niego patrzył - ciężko było stwierdzić przez ciemne okulary.

\- Cholera. Dlatego właśnie mówiłem Julie, że nie chcę mieć do czynienia z pacjentami...

\- Lekarz nie leczy - powiedział zamyślony mężczyzna. - Co robisz?

\- Badam - odparł Arcade. Pacjent spiął się. - Nie, nie, nie. Nie robię nikomu krzywdy. No, może paru roślinkom. Ewentualnie pobiorę od kogoś krew. Nic złego, ani bolesnego, w porządku?

Po chwili mężczyzna rozluźnił się.

\- Co badasz?

\- Och, no wiesz. Próbuję znaleźć alternatywne sposoby leczenia pospolitych chorób i zranień. Stimpaki z kaktusów i inne fantastyczne nieprawdopodobieństwa. Mimo, że to całkowicie bezowocna strata czasu, to jednak całkiem szczytny cel.

\- Dlaczego badasz, zamiast zapewniać pomoc medyczną?

\- Nie każdy z Uczniów jest towarzyski. Poza tym, ktoś te badania musi przeprowadzać. Nie przeszkadza mi, że dostałem od Julie taki przydział. Czego nie widać, to ma się z głowy. Są gorsze rzeczy, którymi można się zajmować, chociaż przyznaję, moje zadanie jest nieco nudne.

Nudniejsze niż próba poradzenia sobie z uzbrojonym psychopatą słyszącym głosy. Tego jednak już nie powiedział na głos.

\- Mimo, że cel jest szlachetny, nie sądzę, żeby moje badania przyniosły owoce. Gra słów niezamierzona.

\- Czemu nie zabierzesz się ze mną? - zapytał pacjent.

Cisza.

\- Nie chcę cię obrażać, ale dlaczego miałbym się z tobą gdziekolwiek zabrać?

\- Wszystko jest... bardzo skomplikowane i w ogóle. Jesteś mądry. Mógłbyś mi pomóc robić... różne rzeczy?

Arcade czasami przeklinał swoje miękkie serce. Widział, że facet ledwo ogarniał umysłem rzeczywistość - cholera, zapewne jej nie ogarniał! Gannon nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić - życie z dwoma głosami w głowie, przy czym wiesz, że one nie istnieją, a ty po prostu jesteś wariatem? Arcade zapewne strzeliłby sobie w łeb.

A może facet nawet tego nie mógł zrobić. Zabić się, znaczy.

\- Hmm... Łał. Brzmisz, jakbyś naprawdę potrzebował pomocy. mogę ci pomóc, ale nie możesz robić nic głu... Znaczy, nie możesz... pomagać złym ludziom, którzy chcą krzywdzić mieszkańców Freeside. Jeżeli to zrobisz, odejdę. Czy to jasne?

\- Taa, tak myślę. No to idziesz, czy nie?

\- No dobra, nie marnujmy czasu. Są ludzie, którym trzeba pomóc, rzeczy, których trzeba się nauczyć... może nie w tej kolejności, ale weźmy się za to.

\- Mogę dostać bandaż? - poprosił mężczyzna.

\- Uch? A, tak, jasne. - Arcade obejrzał ostatni raz ranę na szyi. Której nie było. - Cholera, niesamowite... - powiedział. - Chodź, zawiążę go. Tak, żeby nic nie było widać?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Kim w ogóle jesteś? - zapytał Gannon, gdy już zorganizował czysty bandaż i owijał tkaniną szyję pacjenta.

\- Kurierem.

\- Jak masz na imię?

\- Hayden - odparł mężczyzna.

Arcade zawiązał bandaż, a Kurier założył na głowę kaptur.


End file.
